


[fanvid] copycat

by MavenMorozova



Series: maven's fanvids [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanvids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Fanvid, Parallels, Possessive Tom Riddle, Song: Copycat, Song: Copycat (Billie Eilish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: Tomarry/Harrymort fanvid to Billie Eilish's song "Copycat" from the album "dont smile at me." Also posted to youtube!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: maven's fanvids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138286
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	[fanvid] copycat

**Author's Note:**

> i saw some folks posting fanvids on ao3 so i thought, eh why not give it a try? please support me on youtube if you like it!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! i post more fanvids on youtube @ **[maven morozova](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCL7xC4PMPKwZXm6mbM4UJog)** <3


End file.
